The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1993's Touchstone Pictures and Disney Tim Burton film "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Coming to YouTube on October 29th, 2018. Cast *Jack Skellington - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sally - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oogie Boogie - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Bambi (Bambi; 1942), Cream (Sonic X) and Pipkin (Watership Down) *Santa Claus - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Dr. Finkelstein - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *The Mayor of Halloween Town - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Zero - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Corpse Kid - Young Speckles (Dino King) *Corpse Mom - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Corpse Dad - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Harlequin Demon - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Wolfman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Devil - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *The Witches - Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vampire Brothers - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango), Pythor (LEGO Ninjago), Cragger (Legends of Chima), Chomper (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Zombie Band - Laval (Legends of Chima), Kon (Bleach) and Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Mr. Hyde - Shadow (Spider Riders) *Creature Under the Stairs - Shade (Silverwing) *Behemoth - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Undersea Gal - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Cyclops - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Withered Winged Demon - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Mummy Boy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Igor - Meeko (Pocahontas; 1995) *Jewel Finkelstein - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Slime Man - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Pajamas Boy - Michael Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Mary and George Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *The Easter Bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Hanging Tree - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cop - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) Scenes *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 1 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 2 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 3 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 4 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 5 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 6 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 7 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 8 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 9 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 10 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 11 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 12 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 13 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 14 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 15 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 16 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 17 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 18 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 19 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (1993) Part 20 End Credits Movie used: *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Movies and TV Shows used: *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Bambi *Bambi II *Sonic X *Watership Down *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *The Pebble and the Penguin *Mulan *Mulan II *Dino King *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Pokémon *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns *Pokémon 4Ever *Home on the Range *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Rango *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Legends of Chima *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Princess and the Frog *Bleach *Oliver and Company *Spider Riders *Silverwing *The Good Dinosaur *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *The Lion Guard *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Monsters vs. Aliens *Peter Pan *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Animaniacs *Humphrey the Bear Gallery Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Jack Skellington Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3250.jpg|Adult Kiara as Sally NEWRedCat.png|Red as Oogie Boogie Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi Cream_the_Rabbit_in_Sonic_X.jpg|Cream Pipkin in the TV series.jpg|and Pipkin as Lock, Shock and Barrel Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Santa Claus Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Dr. Finkelstein Rocko pebble and the penguin.jpg|Rocko as The Mayor of Halloween Town Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Zero Young Speckles in Dino King.jpg|Young Speckles as Corpse Kid Momma_Dino_(main).png|Momma Dino as Corpse Mom Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Corpse Dad Beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|Beast as Harlequin Demon Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Wolfman Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu as Devil Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Clown with the Tear Away Face Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle.png|and Twilight Sparkle as The Witches Rattlesnake_Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor Cragger1.png|Cragger Chomper in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Chomper Louis.jpg|and Louis as Vampire Brothers Loc2.png|Laval KonProfileOption2Ep320.png|Kon Oliver the Kitten.jpg|and Oliver as Zombie Band Shadow-0.jpg|Shadow as Mr. Hyde Shade in Silverwing.jpg|Shade as Creature Under the Stairs Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Behemoth Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Undersea Gal Hubie.png|Hubie as Cyclops Juliet in Romeo & Juliet Sealed with a Kiss.jpg|Juliet as Withered Winged Demon Kion.jpg|Kion as Mummy Boy Meeko in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Meeko as Igor Kate's Smile.jpg|Kate as Jewel Finkelstein Bob_monsters_vs_aliens_2.jpg|B.O.B. as Slime Man Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling as Pajamas Boy Char 21341.jpg|Mary Darling Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|and George Darling as Pajamas Boy's Parents Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit as The Easter Bunny Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas Wakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Wakko Warner as Hanging Tree 592307-woodlore.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Cop Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof